Purple Glow
by athenawisdomowl
Summary: What do you get when someone dumps a jellyfish in the lake? Not just any jellyfish, a giant glowing purple jellyfish. An EXPLODING giant glowing purple jellyfish. Is it dangerous? Who put it there, or did it come by itself? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

Author's Note

**This is my first fan fic, so I would appreciate constructive criticism, but please don't, I don't know, make me cry. Also, I'm still coming up with this, so if you have any suggestions for the story or title, please let me know. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Percy's POV

How did a normal Saturday turn into a crazy day filled with exploding jellyfish and glowing purple lights? That's what I would like to know. Honestly though, the Saturday didn't turn crazy, it started crazy in the first place.

I woke up to a harsh purple glow filling the cabin. I was used to the soft blue of the fountain in the corner, but purple? Did someone set up a black light in here? I sat up groggily and pulled on some clothes as I stumbled out of the cabin.

It wasn't just the Poseidon cabin, the entire camp was glowing purple. I could see confused heads poking out of doors.

The purple light appeared to be coming from the lake. I turned back to the cabin to grab Riptide, just in case, then ran right into someone on my way back.

"Whoa, watch it Seaweed Brain!" somebody grumbled. It was Annabeth.

"What's with the light, is there a giant jellyfish in the pond or something?" I asked her.

"Actually, yes."

I stared at her.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Come see for yourself!" Annabeth replied, running off towards the lake.

When I got over there, a bunch of teenagers were crowded around the railing. Many had on a mixture of pajamas, armor, and camp half-blood t-shirts.

Annabeth and I fought through the crowd, elbowing people out of the way. I accidently stepped on the foot of a young daughter of Hecate.

"Ouch!" she cried, fiery sparks shooting out of her fingers.

"Sorr-," I muttered, but by then we had gotten to the railing and the words died in my mouth.

Underneath me was a huge, and I mean HUGE, glowing purple jellyfish. It was so big, it took up the whole lake. My first thought was: There is a jellyfish in the lake. My second thought was: I'd hate to get stung by that thing's tentacles. Is that what you would call them? Tentacles? Stingers? Floaty string things?

Just then Chiron galloped past, shouting at campers to step back.

"You don't want to fall in, do you?!" he shouted.

"Chiron!" I called. He trotted over to us.

"What is it, Percy?" he asked.

"There is a glowing purple jellyfish in the lake." I said, wincing at how stupid that sounded.

"No, really?" Annabeth retorted. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"I'm just stating the facts!" I replied, grinning. "But why-"

I was cut off by a flash and a loud bang as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

**Please please please review, I need to know if this is any good or not, should I continue it? I will give you virtual cookies if you review! And no stupid stuff, tell me what you think! Please please please!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

My eyes opened slowly, and I heard murmurs all around me.

"Annabeth?" I heard someone say. "You awake?"

I sat up groaning. Looking around, I could see other people, some who were awake, and others still unconscious. I was wondering what had happened, when it all came rushing back to me.

"JELLYFISH!" I screamed, jumping up and knocking over Percy, before realizing it wasn't there anymore. "Um, what happened to the jellyfish?"

Percy, who had been rubbing his scraped elbow, looked up and said," What? Oh yeah, there was a big explosion and it disappeared."

"Wait, so the jellyfish just exploded?" I replied.

"Yeah," Percy said, "I guess it's gone now. I'm going back to bed.

"Percy," I said, my voice rising, "if the jellyfish is gone, THEN WHY IS THE CAMP STILL PURPLE?!"

"Dear Gods of Olympus, calm down Wise Girl, it's probably an after effect or something"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. I am sure that the camp glowing purple is the after effect of a glowing, purple_ jellyfish_ exploding."

He stared at me. "Annabeth, are you okay? You're not acting like yourself."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "I'm always like this."

But when I thought back I realized I wasn't acting like myself. Or really, I didn't know if I was acting like myself. Why didn't I remember?

"Percy?" I asked, my voice sounding slightly panicky, "Am I acting like myself?"

"No-, I mean yes-, I mean, I don't know." He frowned. "I don't remember. That's strange, just a few seconds ago I knew what you were like. What's going on?"

Things were getting strange. Not that they weren't strange in the first place. I walked around camp to talk to people, but it was always the same. People acting strange, people forgetting stuff, people going nuts, people screaming about getting swallowed by a jellyfish the size of Mount Everest.

I finally gave up on talking to people, and instead started thinking about what had happened to the jellyfish.

_It must be some sort of monster, _I thought, _but how did it get in? Maybe it was a prank from the Hermes cabin..._ That's when I realized: I hadn't seen Connor and Travis Stoll at the lake!

_What have they done this time..._


End file.
